Examples of known supply air terminal devices of this kind are described in SE-B-7613876-7, SE-B-77043362-8, SE-B-7810734-9, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,118 and EP-A-0 337 971, all in the name of Lind.
Other known solutions utilize air distribution filters which produce a laminar inflow. However, such solutions do not result in satisfactory admixture with surrounding air. The filters also become clogged and must be replaced at regular intervals. Such solutions are therefore both complicated and expensive.
Other examples of the earlier standpoint of techniques are found in WO 90/02912 (Papula Rein Lathela), DE-C-4 428 655 (Erwin Muller) and in DE-C-4 026 529 (H. Kranlz-TKT)